Details (A McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: As the wedding date draws near there are lots of last minute details to take care of.
_Mari & Ilna-I can't believe we're coming up on our 2-year anniversary. It's been a great ride so far and I'm looking forward to many more years._

 _Sandy-I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm lucky to have met you all those years ago in a fandom far, far away._

 _REAL Worlders-you guys are beyond awesome. Your enthusiasm and support are a gift I do not take for granted. Please don't interpret my lack of response to your reviews as a lack of gratitude. It's simply a function of not enough hours in a day. Every single review is read and treasured. THANK YOU!_

* * *

 **Details (1/1)**

 **Allen Residence**

 **Friday 6:00 P.M.**

"Mom! Aunt Catherine's here!" Jacob yelled excitedly towards the kitchen.

"This is a nice surprise," Jenna smiled as she entered the living room wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "We weren't expecting to see you tonight. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Catherine assured her. "I was just running some errands and I had a few wedding related details I wanted to talk to you about. Is this a bad time?"

Jenna shook her head. "Not at all. I was just finishing up the dinner dishes."

"Where's Uncle Steve?" Jacob asked.

"He's finishing up a few things at work," Catherine smiled. "You'll see him Sunday though when you come over to go swimming."

"Yay!" Jacob pumped his fist. "I've been practicing moving my arms and breathing just like he showed me." His face became a mask of concentration as he demonstrated a well-controlled freestyle stroke and timed his breaths with his movements. "I can't wait to show him."

"That's very good," Catherine said sincerely.

Jacob beamed at her praise.

"I'm gonna go up to my room and practice." He bounded towards the stairs calling over his shoulder, "See you Sunday, Aunt Catherine."

"See you then," Catherine responded before turning to Jenna. "He's doing great. I can tell he's been practicing."

"He's had Cody helping him almost every night."

"It shows."

"Let's have a seat in the living room. You said there were a few things you wanted to talk about?"

"Right," Catherine said as took a seat on the couch. "I talked to Leilani and Gabby earlier today. I wanted a chance to ask all of you together but everyone is so busy and we've only got three weeks until the big day." She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

Less than a month.

"Did you realize that both you and Steve get the same dreamy smile on your face when you talk about the wedding?" Jenna asked.

"We do?"

"You totally do," Jenna chuckled. "Though don't tell Steve I said that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's so adorable when he does it and I don't want to make him self-conscious about it."

"Understood," Catherine grinned as she pictured the look Steve got on his face every time they began discussing the wedding. "My lips are sealed."

"So, details …" Jenna asked leadingly, breaking Catherine out of her reverie.

"Right," Catherine chuckled. "Steve and I are so happy the kids are going to be part of the wedding but we both want you to know how much you mean to us and that we'd like you to be part of it as well."

"Catherine I … I mean you don't have to … " Jenna stammered.

"We know we don't have to; we want to." She took Jenna's hand and squeezed softly. "You've become such a big part of our lives. I've asked Leilani and Gabby to be sort of official greeters as the guests arrived and we'd love it if you'd be one as well."

"I'd be honored. I can't even tell you how much it means to me."

"It means a lot to us as well. We knew we didn't want to have people throw rice because it's so dangerous for the birds, and to be honest the idea of birdseed didn't appeal to me either, then Boris suggested bubbles."

"Bubbles?"

"Yes, each guest receives a small vial of bubble mixture and a wand and they all blow bubbles as we leave the ceremony site."

"What a great idea. Jacob will love it!"

"Joan too," Catherine chuckled. "We were thinking that maybe you, Gabby and Leilani could be in charge of making sure everyone gets a vial of bubbles as they arrive."

"I would love to," Jenna said happily. "I saw a dress in a shop window when I was on my way to pick up lunch the other day and I almost went in to try it on but I was short on time. I think I might go back this week and see if they have my size."

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"My dress?"

Catherine smiled. "Well dresses in general. Do the girls have theirs yet?"

"Not yet. We were thinking of going out looking tomorrow."

"Do you mind if Grace, Carrie and I tag along?"

"Are you kidding? Of course we don't mind."

"I thought we could make a day of it. Dress shopping and lunch."

"The girls will love it. I can't wait to tell them. They're down the street at their friends' house right now but I'll tell them as soon as they get back."

"Great. So we'll meet you here tomorrow morning at about 9:00?"

"Sounds perfect. And thanks, Cath. I know you have a lot to do and I … well I appreciate you taking time to have a special afternoon with Casey, Kaitlyn and me."

"You guys are a big part of our wedding. I'm excited about shopping. It'll be as much fun for me as for you and the girls."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Catherine glanced at the time on her phone. "Steve should be finishing up at work so I better head home."

"Have a good night."

"You too. See you in the morning."

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Residence**

 **6:45 P.M.**

"You must have finished up in record time," Catherine said as she came through the front door and found Steve sitting on the couch, Cammie at his feet.

"Didn't take nearly as long as I thought it was going to," he grinned. "Did you get everything worked out with Jenna?"

"I did," she smiled as she took a seat beside him. "She's all set to be one of the greeters and we're going dress shopping tomorrow with Kaitlyn, Casey, Carrie and Grace."

"Sounds like fun. And one more thing checked off the to do list."

"Which only leaves about a thousand things that need done before the wedding."

Steve kissed her temple. "Just tell me what I can help with."

Catherine reached for her purse and pulled out her ever-present wedding planning list.

"We need to make a final decision on the band." They'd watched online videos supplied by at least a dozen local bands and finally whittled down their choices to two of the ones who had availability on April 30th. "I got an email from Minkus & Milo this afternoon. They're playing a gig in town tomorrow and said we were welcome to come by and see them live before making our final decision."

"I liked them the best," Steve nodded.

"Me too. If they sound as good in person as they do on youtube we'll be able to lock that up tomorrow."

"Excellent. What else?" Steve asked as he looked over her shoulder at the list.

"I got the confirmation back from the DJ who's playing after the band finishes so we're good to go there. He's meeting with Boris next week to go over the set-up."

"Perfect."

"Speaking of Boris," Catherine said, "He wants us to stop by next week. He's been working with the bartender on a signature drink for the wedding and he wants us to taste some."

"Didn't he also say something about us being able to tweak the menu if we want to?" Steve asked.

"He did," she nodded. "He said he'll have the chef prepare a tasting menu and we can make substitutions if we want."

"That's good. I mean we probably won't change too much but I wanna make sure it's going to be something everyone can enjoy."

Catherine couldn't help but smile at Steve's earnestness when it came to making sure all their guests had a good time.

"Apparently Boris and Grace made a joint skype call to Nonna to get the exact specifications for the cookie table they're going to make," Catherine chuckled.

"Are they sure they want to go to all that trouble?"

"This is Nonna we're talking about. Feeding people makes her happy."

"True," Steve grinned. "I just don't want her to feel like she has to. I want to her to relax and be our guest."

"She will be. Plus, she'll have Grace, Kaitlyn and Aaron helping her make cookies, and probably lots of other people, and Boris is taking complete control of setting everything up."

"That's good. I don't want her over-working herself before the ceremony."

"Oh, we need to clear our schedules next Friday for the pre-wedding meeting with Lt. Delaney. He said it's just the standard stuff but we have to get it done."

"Maybe he wants to give you one last chance to back out," Steve teased.

"Never," she grinned as she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

They broke apart when Catherine's tablet signaled an incoming Skype call. She glanced at the screen and immediately connected the call.

"Mom? Is everything okay?"

" _Everything's fine, honey," Elizabeth smiled. "Hi Steve," she waved. "I stayed up late for a scheduled call with Boris."_

Catherine eyebrows knit in confusion. She looked at Steve whose shrugged indicated he had no idea what was going on either.

"What about?" She asked.

" _He's been helping your dad and me with some special arrangements."_

"What kind of arrangements?"

" _If I spoil your father's surprise he'll never forgive me."_

"C'mon, Mom. Can you give us a hint?"

" _Nope. Not even a little one. But I can promise you're gonna love it. Just relax and let your father do this. It's important to him"_

"I just want to make sure …"

" _Boris is handling it, Catherine. Everything will be fine. Just leave it be."_

Catherine huffed good-naturedly. "I guess I don't have a choice."

" _No, when it comes to your father's surprise you don't. But I'll be very happy to discuss what Boris has been helping me with."_

"That'll have to do, I guess," Catherine sighed.

"She hasn't gotten any better about waiting for surprises, Elizabeth," Steve chuckled as he dropped his arm around Catherine.

"I see that," Elizabeth grinned.

"Ok you two," Catherine laughed. "What have you been cooking up with Boris, Mom?"

" _Listen, both of you, I know you love having a house full of guests and the two of you always make everyone feel so comfortable when we visit but this is your wedding and the last thing you need is to be stressed out by so many of visitors. Things are going to be chaotic enough."_

"Nonsense, Mom. We love having everyone. Don't we, Steve?"

"Absolutely," he nodded.

" _I know, honey, but this is different. This is your wedding. You need to relax."_

"So what does Boris have to do with this?"

" _He helped me arrange a block of rooms at the Hilton Hawaiian Village. At a very nice discount I might add. I've already talked to Nonna, Danny's parents, Angela, Sal and Theresa about it and they're in favor. Plus, your Uncle Jim and Aunt Susan."_

"That does sound like a lot of people when you list them all like that," Catherine acquiesced.

" _It definitely does. And remember there are also all the children to consider. The reason I'm calling though is that I would appreciate it if you'd have anyone else flying in for the ceremony who needs to book a room call me so I can get them in on this deal. The rooms are all together and Boris is helping me arrange transportation for everyone while they're on the island."_

"Thanks for taking this on, Mom. To be honest I hadn't even thought about where everyone would stay and how they'd get around while they're here."

"Me either," Steve admitted.

" _You two already have a million things on your mind. Let Boris and me handle this."_

"I will," Catherine nodded. "You're the best, Mom. Thanks!"

" _It's my pleasure. Now as soon as you let me know where you're going on your honeymoon and how long you'll be gone I can make sure someone stops by to water the plants and take in the mail. I assume Esther will be in charge of Cammie but if you need your Dad and me to stop in while you're in …." She trailed off leadingly._

"Nice try. You'll find out when everyone else does," Catherine grinned.

" _You can't blame a Mom for trying. I'm gonna say goodnight now. I have an early meeting with the professor who will be proctoring my finals while I'm in Hawaii."_

"Night, Mom. Give Dad and Gram our love and thanks again."

" _Night. I'll talk to you soon."_

"I know I've said this before but your mom is amazing," Steve beamed. "Just like her daughter."

"Thank you," Catherine smiled softly. "Now where were we before my mom called. Oh I remember." She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Steve grinned against her lips. "Anything specific on the agenda for tonight?"

"No, why?"

"I was thinking maybe we could order pizza and eat it in bed."

"Sounds perfect to me."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Today's Ask the authors Question is from lexjl_

What about a romance for Jenna?

Excellent question. She deserves someone in her life, doesn't she? Dating with 5 kids can be challenging but Jenna's life has stabilized a great deal in the last year with a new job and new house and she's definitely open to the possibility of meeting someone. Keep reading-there just may be something coming up on this front. :-)

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
